


I'm sorry did you think we were talking to you?

by MJW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Cora Hale, BAMF Jordan Parrish, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, BAMF Theo Raeken, BAMF everyone, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJW/pseuds/MJW
Summary: "I think we should kill them,""No!"
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Braeden/Derek Hale, Cora Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Ethan/Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Intro

Scott McCall: Code name **True Alpha** , the leader, most humane of them all but make no mistake he was ruthless and crossing him could cost you your life.

Stiles Stilinski: Code name **Void** , right-hand man, second in command, gun specialist, crack shot, could tell you the size of the gun, type, firing range and weight while you were looking down the barrel. Also Scott’s best friend since kindergarten.

Derek Hale: Code name **Blue-eyed Beta** , left-hand man, slightly older than most of The Pack and would give advice to Scott. Part of the old gang The Hales until they were burned to death in a fire caused by Kate Argent of rival gang The Hunters.

Lydia Martin: Code name **Banshee** , resident genius, her and Stiles worked closely in coming up with plans, sixth sense when someone was about to die. 

Allison Argent: Code name **Huntress** , had an obsession with knives and arrows and was a crack shot with an arrow. Like the rest looked like an innocent little girl but make no mistake she would kill you without a second thought.

Issac Lahey: Code name **Beta 1** , muscle, ruthless, abused by his dad and uses that as an excuse.

Vernon Boyd: Code name **Beta 2** , more muscle, could blend into the background anywhere and find out anything.

Erica Reyes: Code name **She Beta** , cocky, sexy, any man's dream. Could find out anything from anyone and they would be left for the cleanup team.

Ethan and Aiden: Code names **Omega 1 and 2** , trained assassins with a love of blood and gore. Could torture anything out of anyone. 

Malia ~~Hale~~ Tate-McCall: Code name **Coyote** , Scott’s wife, the only actual sociopath in The Pack. Loved torture and blood and human screams. She trained the younglings in The Pack to be ruthless. Has no morals. Handles the drugs going in and out.

Cora Hale-Stilinski: Code name **She Wolf** , Stiles’s wife, his soft spot, sister of Derek, just as terrifying as Derek and Stiles, could hold her own and was definitely not the weak link.

Liam Dunbar: Code name **True Beta** , would take over if Scott were to die, being trained by Scott, Stiles and Derek to take over should the worst happen. Anger issues, still in high school and rules it with an iron fist along with his friends.

Hayden Romero: Code name **Fangs** , killer, handles the drugs going in and out of Beacon Hills along with Liam and Malia. Runs the school with Liam.

Mason Hewitt: Code name **Emissary** , best friend of Liam, knows every drug, every poison and every remedy known to man. Won’t hesitate to poison you.

Corey Bryant: Code name **Chameleon** , Mason’s boyfriend, is silent when walking and looks harmless. Because he is silent, he could kill you without anyone noticing.

Theo Raeken: Code name **Chimera** , planner, works with Stiles and Lydia to ensure the safety of The Pack.

Jordan Parrish: Code name **Hellhound** , ex-cop, can avoid the cops like a pro, the big guns, pyromaniac.

Jackson Whittmore: Code name **Kanima** , sneaky, knows presser points and can paralysis you with a touch to the neck.

Danny Mahealani: Code name **Hacker** , incredible with computers, like can hack into the FBI and the Pentagon and not get caught. Hates blood, guns and violence but is fine with being in a gang as long as he doesn’t see it.

Dr Alan Deaton: Code name **Doc** , doctor, treats any injuries that The Pack have.

Melissa McCall: Code name **Mama** , nurse, assists Deaton.

Noah Stilinski: Code name **Sheriff** , sheriff of Beacon County, corrupt.

Chris Argent: Code name **Hunter** , weapons dealer, knows every weapon on earth.

Braeden: Code name **Marshal** , ex-US Marshal, crack shot.

Marin Morrell: Code name **Barrister** , lawyer, bails out The Pack. 

Natalie Martin: Code name **Teach** , the principle of Beacon Hills High. Makes sure that the younger pack don’t get expelled.

This is The Pack. The most ruthless gang in all of the US, don’t cross them. 

  
  
  



	2. The houses

  
  
Scott and Malia’s house

* * *

  
  


Stiles and Cora’s house

* * *

Derek and Braeden’s house

* * *

Lydia and Jordan’s house

* * *

Allison and Issac’s house

* * *

Boyd and Erica’s house

* * *

Hayden and Liam’s house

* * *

Corey and Mason’s house

* * *

Jackson, Ethan and Danny’s house

* * *

Theo’s house

* * *

Melissa’s house

* * *

Noah Stilinski’s house

* * *

Chris’s house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story Hayden, Liam, Corey and Mason’s parents live with them after they got with Scott but the kids somehow own the houses. Also I think that the parents wouldn’t have huge mansions but town houses and penthouses. Although the younger adults (Scott and that) have houses all over the world.


	3. Fuckity fuck fuck

"Fuckkkk,"

"What did you do?"Cora signed at her husband. 

"Fuckity fuck fuck fuck."

"What. Did. You. Do?"Cora asked again through gritted teeth.

"Oh shit! Oh, shit oh shit shit shit shittttt!" Stiles cursed throwing his hands in the air.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Cora all but yelled.

"I'll tell you what I did. Rafael McCall, you know, daddy McCall, big hot shot "I'm an FBI agent" McCall has been assigned to a case against us. The Pack. Scott!" Stiles said in his usual loud manner.

"What! How did you find out?"Cora asked alarm spiking when she heard FBI and case.

"Danny hacked into the FBI you as he does every month for a check to make sure that we aren't suspected. Danny told me first." Stiles told his wife of two years.

"Does Scott know?" She asked curiously.

"No, I have that wonderful job," he said sarcastically.

Stiles signed deeply and went to his work phone knowing that Scott would hate for him to call him about a business matter on his personal phone. Picking it up and dialling the number he sighed again and drug his had over his face in weary tiredness. Seeing her husband's displeaser over the matter she ambled over to the bar and poured two glasses of whiskey and sauntered over to where Stiles was trying for the third time to get hold of Scott. Just as she reached him Scott picked up his phone with what could be assumed gruff 'what'.

"Put him on speaker," Cora whispered in Stiles's ear.

"Scott I'm going to put you on speaker ok?" Stiles told his best friend and (by technicality) boss.

"Hey guys, is this that important that you disturb me at EIGHT IN THE MORNING?! On my day off?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Scott said, his sleep-filled voice going up an octave when he saw the time.

"Yeah, it is important enough to disturb you on your day off," Stiles said, taking a slug of whiskey after saying it.

Cora rubbed his back knowing that he had at least been up since five.

"Well, out with it," Scott commanded him shortly.

"Okay, well I won't beat around the bush. We're being investigated by the FBI, more specifically your dad." Stiles told him, preparing for the outburst that was to follow.

"WHAT!?" Scott roared "HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"I don't know, Danny told me a half-hour ago," Stiles told his friend.

"Call a meeting... everyone to base NOW!" Scott commanded he then hung up.

Stiles looked at the phone and let out a tired sigh and went to the radio that was used.

"Everyone to base, I repeat everyone to base ASAP!" He said using his commanding voice.

"Well, we better get dressed then," Cora smirked. 


	4. The meetings

"Ok so why are we here?" A pissed off Theo asked non too kindly.

Stiles gave a deep sigh and told the Pack why an emergency meeting was called. For some (Cora, Danny and Scott) they were being told what they already knew. After the account of events had been given Scott took over and started to discuss strategy.

"Any ideas?" Scott asked kindly, a huge difference from earlier that morning.

"We could kill them," Malia said bluntly, not caring how the Pack viewed her suggestion.

"Who Malia? Agent McCall? The whole FBI? Because that would be an awful lot of work and I know the twins could handle it but it would get us a case with the CIA and we do not want that," Issac told Malia.

After being on the receiving end of one of the infamous McCall glares Issac said "What? I only said what we were all thinking,"

"We could go legit for a while," Allison suggested.

"Okay... explain," Scott gestured for Allison to go on.

"New names, new identities, move away for a while until the case goes cold." She explained.

"It's a good idea but Agent McCall seems determined to end this. Also as soon as we have more activity the case will be reopened." Danny told the rest.

They continued to throw ideas in for a time always taking one step forward two steps back. This carried on until Scott told everyone to go home and rest, however, Stiles Lydia and Theo knew that this did not apply to them. After everyone had left and Scott had gone to tell the "Puppy pack" the three brains of the operation tried to work out how to get the case dropped. As that seemed to be the only solution that could work they were looking into it deeper.

"We could pay Agent McCall a visit. I mean technically he only suspects that we are in it he doesn't know." Stiles suggested.

"Yeah but remember: "I am arresting you on suspicion of ..." he has the right to arrest us if we pay him a visit. It's fucking futile," Lydia reminded Stiles.

"It's a good idea though," Theo said looking deep in thought.

"What getting arrested? Because I thought that was what Scott wanted us to avoid," Lydia said, her fiery red hair flying like a whip as she turned to look at Theo.

"No, no not that, if we somehow get McCall here then we can torture him to get the case dropped," Theo suggested.

"That is a good idea, Theo. If we..." Stiles ran over to the planning board.

The three of them worked tirelessly all night working out the logististics of the plan. By morning they had everything sorted out from how they would do it all the way to what clothes the person kidnapping McCall would wear.

"You've been here all night?!" Jordan asked walking into the planning room, punctual as always.

"That depends, what time is it?" Stiles asked sleepily.

"10 am," Jordan informed the honey eyed man.

"Then yes we have been here all night," Stiles told the ex-police officer.

Lydiaaaa," Jordan moaned.

"Yeah honey?" The green eyed girl asked.

"You said you would stop pulling all nighters," Jordan reminded his fiancee angrily.

"That was before a case was opened about us Jordan!" Lydia said in a raised voice. Marching toward him she said "This isn't going to go away, Jordan, so get used to it because I'm going to be doing a lot more of them," the woman then stormed out in a dramatic fashion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the first chapter I said that Malia was an actual sociopath but I've changed it so she had sociopathic tendencies.
> 
> Also, the rights with arresting are going to be the British ones as I am British. They are: "I am arresting you on suspicion of (crime) you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."


End file.
